Thinking of You
by GAbbyIsLove
Summary: I thought I was over him, I really did...but I guess I'm not. I still truly love him. Katy Perry - Thinking of You First song-fic! Gibbs/Abby! Read, review, and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its scripts, or its characters. Nor do I own any rights to the song/lyrics in this story.  
Song: _Thinking of You by Katy Perry__  
**A/N**_: _Hey everyone! I'm officially an eighth grader now!  
It's summer and I'm trying to get back on track with my writing now that I have the time for it. And I thought, the perfect thing to start me off would be a GAbby song-fic! :)__  
Enjoy!  
:::X:::  
_

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_'Why am I here?'_ I think to myself. I just can't take it anymore.  
I look beside me, I see a figure covered only by a sheet. I roll my eyes and I think to myself again, _'Why am I here?'_  
His name, sometimes I can't even remember it. He was a college friend turned booty call…It's certainly nothing more.  
I wonder if I'm using him, perhaps in a different way than he seems to be using me. But maybe he's just more upfront about it. Either way, I want it to end.

He snores, whatever his name is. It's not the cute snore like you have.  
Gibbs.

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know…_  
_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do if_  
_You were the one who was spending the night,_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes…_

I always think of him, we were together for so long…so many years. Then we finally became more than friends, and I…I just…I miss him so much.

_"Gibbs, what are we doing?" We are in the NCIS garage. He's walking me to my car, it's very late…I couldn't believe what I was going to say to him._  
_"What do you mean?" He says to me, confused. He's always been able to read my mind, and I'm not sure, but I feel that he knows exactly where I'm going with this._  
_"With us…What are we doing about us?"_  
_He doesn't respond, and I can't read him. He moves closer, my heart beats faster, he holds my head in his hands. I look up to him, suddenly being able to see his feelings, they are etched carefully and delicately into his features. _

_His eyes are hungry, but they have a spark in them that I've never seen before now. I can only imagine what I look like to him._  
_"Abby," he says to me. Nothing else._  
_We both move in closer, our lips touch and we both leaned in to feel more of each other._  
_He takes me home, we make love…And we started something new together._

A tear rolls down my face at the memory. I truly still love him  
I have another flashback, not as perfect as this one has been.

_"I… I can't do this anymore." He turns to me, his eyes are dead._  
_"What?"_  
_"I can't have this…relationship…with you."_  
_"You," I take a deep breath to prevent any tears. "You told me that you loved me. You loved me, Gibbs!" I start getting upset._  
_"I know…I know."_  
_"How can you say that to me, and take it back six months later?"_

_"I said it, and I meant it. I still…" He doesn't finish his sentence._  
_I am about to storm out of his house, I can feel it, my brain and my body tell me to run away, as far as possible, but my heart wants to know why._  
_"You still what, Gibbs?"_  
_He takes a moment. He's thinking of what to say to me! He's going to lie to me! "I still…I just want to go back to the way things were before we…"_  
_I take a deep breath and I sit down. "Why are you doing this?"_  
_"I don't want to hurt you…"_  
_"But you're hurting me now!" I exclaim._  
_"I know, but, Abby…If I had to choose, I would choose to spoil your day rather than the rest of your life."_

Those last words have my body shaking, I am crying hard now. But I don't want to wake _him_ up, so I stay silent. I thought I was over him.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_  
_Oh, he pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_  
_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do if, you were the one who was spending the night_  
_I wish that I was looking into your…the best_  
_And yes, I do regret, how I could let myself let you go_

_Oh now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know_

But I guess I'm not.

_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do if _  
_You were the one who was spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your…_  
_Your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

Abby had no idea whatsoever that on the opposite side of town, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was awake, and thinking about the exact same things with a strange sleeping woman beside him.

I grab a piece of paper nearby and I write the person beside me a note.

_'I'm no one's pushover, Jordan.'_ I write as I recall his name.  
_'Let's not do this again. There's someone else.'_

I don't bother signing it, he's not worth the formalities anyway.  
I quickly get dressed and go back to my apartment.

I arrive back at my apartment. I feel a tear running down my cheek as I see a familiar person standing at my door. It's Gibbs.

I still have strong feelings for him...but after what he did, I just don't know. I want him back, but I can't just let it go like that.  
I walk up to him, I open my mouth to say something, but I'm not sure how to phrase my feelings.

"Abby..." He says. He looks...pained. Like he's wasting away. I guess I'm not the only one who's been feeling this way.  
I know that I'll eventually let him back in, but for now, some things need to be resolved. I hug him just to let him know that I understand why he broke up with me. "We have to talk about this," I say, smiling gently.  
He sighs with the relief of knowing that I'm giving him a chance, then gives me a small smile mirroring mine.. "I know."__

Oh, won't you walk through  
_And bust through the door and take me away_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_  
_Stay…_

_:::X:::  
Reviews make my day! :)  
I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
